


Her Very Own Kingsman

by NewChapter87



Category: Taron Egerton - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 21:29:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewChapter87/pseuds/NewChapter87
Summary: It all began so well. But things go bad....





	Her Very Own Kingsman

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little story I wrote. But I am still unsure as to a title as of yet. But I will get one.
> 
> Enjoy x
> 
> P. S swearing from the very start... Literally 
> 
> Clare. X

*************. *************. *************

"What the FUCK are you doing?"

Came a male voice from the doorway. A voice she knew within a second, without looking up. She silently sent up a 'Thank You God' that he had come back. Especially after the way he had been when he'd stormed out a few hours ago.

"Get off her!"

He said sternly, yet, somehow calmly to the other man. The man who was currently straddling the woman on the floor. The man's fist half-raised to hit her again.

"Or what?"

Came the man's reply. He laughed and looked between the newcomer and the woman cowering beneath him. Then he smirked.

"Oooohhh. Is this the so called 'boyfriend'?"

He asked her then looked towards the man in the doorway, smirked again and then bent forward and licked her cheek. Then kissed her lips. She let out a whimper as she tried to pull away.

"She tastes so good. She wants it. She wants me. Now be a good boy and fuck off. Leave us to it." 

The newcomer swallowed hard. But held his tongue and took one step into the room. Followed by another few steps towards them. He took a deep breath to steady his anger. 

"This is your last warning."

He said again. Still calmly. The man didn't move. 

"Get. Off. Of. Her."

The bloke smiled at him, then turned his attention back to the woman he had pinned beneath him. It was a moment later, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned. 

"GET THE FUCK OFF MY GIRLFRIEND!"

The man hit the attacker, he fell on top of her. He head banging to the floor. Then he rolled off her and then fought back, somehow. 

What he didn't know was what the newcomer was capable of. He looked like a gentleman. Suited and booted as it were.

But he was deadly. 

After being knocked on his ass a times he, then took a boot heel to the face. It bustedhis lip. He took that moment to run out the door and away.

The man straightened up and then ran over to the woman. She was slightly curled up on the floor. He knelt down next to her and put his hand gently on her arm.

"Kassandra?"

He said softly. But got no reply. She was curled slightly. Facing away from him so he couldn't see her face. He called her name again, softly. Again he got no reply.

"Kassie?"

He gently rolled he over and gasped at what he saw. Her beautiful face was covered in cuts, blood and bruises were already starting to form. She was limp and her beautiful eyes were closed.

"Shit! Kassie!"

He checked her pulse, it was there. It was very weak, but it was there. He got out his phone and, as tears started falling down his cheeks, he dialled and waited. 

Soon a male voice answered :

"Eggsy. What is it?"  
"Merlin, its Kassie. Need emergency medi. Now!"  
"I'm on it. Stay with her."

Merlin hung up. 

"Like I'd be anywhere else!" 

Eggsy muttered as he turned back to Kassie. He had to try and keep her with him.

"Kassie. Darlin'. Talk to me. Move.... Do  
... Something."

His voice broke as he tried to stop crying. And failed. 

"Anything..... Please!"

He begged of her. He pulled her onto his lap abs cradled her to him. But nothing happened. He bent his head as he wept and kissed her forehead a few times. She couldn't be dead....

She just couldn't!


End file.
